No One Elses's Business
by Melenna
Summary: One shot, slash. RonHarry. Sirius had a replica or his old bike made for Harry. Whatever will he use it for? Lemonyish. Rated heavy R. Pure fluff. Love it anyways. :


This probably won't make it past a one shot. I may add other drabbles under this title from time to time, but it won't be in any specific sequence. Warnings... Heavy slash. First heavy slash I've written, so give me advice, not flames, por favor:) And sorry if you got e-mailed this chapter twice. I forgot to spell check the first time around. :)

Hope you like!

No One Else's Business

"Ron. Hey, Ron, wake up!" Harry whispered, shaking his friend's shoulder.

"Wha? Harry?" Ron muttered, propping himself up on one elbow as he rubbed his eyes.

"Finally. Do you want to go out tonight, or what?" Harry said, pulling on a pair of dragon-hide gloves.

"Yeah, sure. Jus' gimme a minute." Ron replied groggily.

"Well, hurry up. I'm gonna go start up the bike." Harry bounce up on the balls of his feet, and rushed to the window. Pointing his wand outside, he hissed an incantation. The was the faint sound of an engine turning over, and the roar of a motor filled the air. "Silencio!" A few moments later, an exact replica of Sirius' old motorcycle rose silently to the window. Harry climbed through the window and onto the bike. He looked back inside, grinning. "Are you coming, Ron?" Ron nodded, scratching his head as he pulled on a pair of jeans and glanced around.

"Where's my jacket?" Ron yawned, and Harry pointed to his trunk. "Right." He struggled into the heavy leather jacket he saved for these midnight excursions with his best friend. Harry had bought them the matching jackets years ago, when he first found out that Sirius was his godfather. Sirius had sent him the bike, and Ron was the only person that Harry shared his rides with. As far as he knew, no one else was even aware the the bike existed.

Ron quickly clambered outside and onto the bike, behind Harry. He wrapped his arms around his friend's midsection, and without another word, they took off.

Harry closed his eyes and let the night air whip his hair around his face. He savored every feeling, every physical sensation, from the feel of Ron's arms wrapped around him, to the smell of exhaust as they flew through the sky. Ron ended the silencing charm, and the roar of an engine once again filled the air. He was filled with a rush of excitement as he sped up, and Ron tightened his grip around him. Harry drank in the sound of Ron gasping out his name, and let out an uncharacteristic whoop. He felt Ron shiver behind him, and grinning, he swerved the bike sharply, straight into the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Without slowing, he began to play chicken with the trees. Suddenly, though, he felt his friend's warm breath on his ear.

"You can't scare me, Harry. I trust you." Ron said, barely loud enough for Harry to hear. The dark haired boy shuddered, and after a few moments of scanning the forest, landed with a bump on the edge of a small clearing. He turned the bike off, and tried to restrain himself long enough to stand it up. Ron had already slid off, and was standing behind him, smiling. Harry shakily unzipped his coat, and heard Ron do the same. They draped their twin jackets over the seat of the bike and faced each other.

It wasn't the first time this had happened. In fact, it had become almost ritualistic. Once, every few weeks, they would ride. And they would always end up here. At first it had been just talking. Then, things had progressed to... more. Neither boy mentioned their excursions, and it was an unspoken understanding that whatever happened here, stayed here. This was their sanctuary from the world. Even when they fought, they still came out here on the bike, not speaking, just sitting with each other. But ending up in the clearing eventually was inevitable, and both boys knew it.

Tonight, the atmosphere was charged with a hot, impatient energy. The space between Harry and Ron was closed quickly as the boys grabbed each other and pressed their lips together furiously.

"Lucky it's a warm night." Ron hissed after a moment. Harry just grunted as he kissed and bit his friend's neck. Ron slid his hands under Harry's shirt and rubbed his thumbs over the boys nipples. Harry pulled back, moaning, and pulled his shirt off. Ron followed suit and unbuttoned his pants, kicking them off. He stood before Harry in his boxers, watching intently as the green eyes darkened, and a flush crawled up his chest and neck. Harry's dark hair was already dampened by sweat, and his eyes roved over Ron's body shamelessly. Ron grabbed his best friend's belt loops and pulled the pale body against his own. He undid the other boys jeans and pushed them down, revealing nothing but skin. Harry hadn't bothered with underwear. He rarely did, but it got Ron every time.

"Harry, that is so sexy." Harry slipped his hands under Ron's boxers and cupped his ass.

"You're not so bad yourself." he replied, brushing Ron's cock with his own through the fabric. Ron drew in a breath and stepped out of his boxers.

For a few minutes, the boys were a tangle of arms, legs, hands, and lips. They tumbled onto the ground and were on each other with a vengeance, Harry licking, biting, and sucking at Ron's chest, stomach, thighs, and neck. Ron, meanwhile, kissed whatever skin he could reach, and clutched at Harry's back, digging his nails into flesh. A few minutes of rough tussling passed, and ended with Ron on top of Harry, between his legs. Their chests were heaving. Ron leaned down for a soft kiss, grinding his erection against the other boy's. The kiss broke, and Harry moaned.

"Please, Ron, do it." begged the skinny boy. Ron reached for his discarded pants with one hand and found his wand, never breaking eye contact with his lover. Ron whispered a lubrication spell, and prepared the other boy with his fingers. When he entered, Harry's body shook, and his eyes rolled back.

"God, yes... Ron, I... God, yes."

Both were relatively silent during sex, except for soft sounds of encouragement. The communicated not with their voices, but their eyes, hands, and soft blasts of breath.

After a few minutes of the completeness of being together, Ron's breath was short, and his speed increased. Harry groaned in anticipation and spread his legs further. Ron came with a hissed "Harry!" and took his lover in his hand, pumping him a few times until both their stomachs were coated with the warm, sticky substance.

This was another ritual. They always lay together afterward. Sometimes they talked, sometimes not. They never talked about the sex. They were content to hold each other. They didn't _have_ to talk about it.

Tonight, they didn't talk. Ron was happy just letting it be perfect. Harry's thoughts were substantially more complicated, but still, he didn't speak. Not until they were clothed and mounting the bike.

"Ron, I... Well, I lo... I really like coming out here with you, Ron. Thanks for being my friend." Harry finished quickly. Ron froze, and clambered off of the bike. He eyes were shining, and a tear dropped onto his cheek.

"Ron, what is it?" Harry asked, concerned. Ron shook his head, smiling, and kissed Harry with a passion and gentleness that stopped Harry's heart.

"You prat. I love you too." Ron smiled, and Harry grinned back as his friend remounted the bike. They returned to the dorm, and climbed into their respective beds for a few hours of sleep. Both the boys knew that nothing had changed. But, somehow, it felt like everything had.


End file.
